


Rise Of Noir Mask

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Framed for stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get betrayed by my entire family and I get framed for a crime that was commited by my own half cousin Jackson Cross in a museum. I escape from the prison and I start the Nuzlocke Challenge. I join Team Rocket     on an adventure in Kanto with my Pokemon and I become a Pokemon Master with my Pokemon.





	1. Prisoner 74129

I woke up in my jail cell and I did my work outside.  
Not too long ago I was framed for a crime that I didn't commit when I was at the Lilycove Museum in the Hoenn Region with my family and I drew a Red Orb picture inside my brand new green journal.  
The police officers found it inside my bedroom closet and they arrested me.  
They found me guilty and they sent me to a prison in the Unova Region.  
I went back to my cell and I sat down on my bed.  
I saw a Shiny female Mew sitting on my bed as a human girl with my brand new purple journal and I gasped.  
Mew:"I came here to get you out of here." "We're going to expose Jackson." "He's going to be grounded forever."  
She said.  
I saw a Shiny Pichu sitting down on my bed as a human girl and I saw her with Mew parts.  
Mew:"This is my daughter Michu." "She got experimented on by this bad guy organization called Team Rocket." "I got her away from that awful place."  
She said.  
I'm twenty nine years old and Jackson is nine years old.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Zoe,Melanie and I are fast asleep.  
At 8:00 pm I found one Luxury Ball under my bed and I opened it up.  
A nonshiny female Riolu appeared in front of me and she tilted her head to the left side.  
I nicknamed her Laura and she smiled at me.  
I nicknamed the Michu Melanie and she smiled at me while wagging her tail happily.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. The Phantom Of Scorch Gate

Two years later.  
I'm thirty one years old and I'm working hard to get free so that I can get back at my cousin who framed me two years ago.  
I captured a Shiny Darkrai and I nicknamed him Drake.  
I hid all of my Luxury Balls in all of my pockets after accessorizing them with star stickers and I escaped from the jail at 12:30 pm.  
I got on a boat heading for the Kanto Region and I hid in the boxes.  
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
I'm in Vermilion City and I'm far away from Scorch Gate.  
I bought new clothes with all of my $ and I changed out of my uniform.  
I got a new purple backpack and I put my Pokémon in it.  
I put my purple journal in it and I zipped it up.  
I got over to Pewter City from the Diglett's Tunnel and I went into the Viridian Forest.  
It's 2:55 pm.  
I captured some new Pokémon with the Luxury Balls and I nicknamed them.  
Allison the Level twelve Shiny female Kanto Region Rattata and Ryan the Level sixteen Shiny male Pikachu.  
Paige the Level three Shiny female Pidgey and Colleen the Level fourteen Shiny female Charmander.  
Kanto Route 2's northern side and Viridian Forest are off limits.  
Kanto Route 2's southern side and Kanto's Route 22 are off limits.  
Me:"The Nuzlocke Challenge has started."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to raise Dark Type Pokémon."   
I said.  
Me:"The other Pokémon will help me out."  
I said.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokémon and I accessorized all of the Luxury Balls.  
I got all of the Z-Crystals and I got all of the Mega Stones.  
I got the Z-Power Ring and I got the Mega Bracelet.  
I organized all of the Pokémon in my backpack and I put six of them on my black velcro belt.  
It's 3:50 pm.  
I heard sirens in the distance and I knew that the police were looking for me.  
I raced into the forest and I arrived at the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base.  
Zinnia the Shiny female Mega Zoroark,Denise the Shiny female Mega Hydreigon and Gabriella the Shiny female Greninja.  
Sabrina the Shiny female Mega Shiftry,Sonata the Shiny female Honchkrow and Delaney the Shiny female Drapion.  
I broke the door down and I raced into the base to join.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my new bedroom and I'll be completely evil tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. A Night Out In Celadon

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new Team Rocket uniform.  
I'm completely evil from my two evil auras and I'm ready for my first mission.  
I put the backpack on my back and I put the black velcro belt on my waist.  
Giovanni walked into my bedroom and he walked over to me.  
Giovanni took me to an apartment building in Celadon City and he gave me a key.  
Giovanni:"This apartment belongs to you."  
He said.  
Me:"I can't wait to see what it looks like inside."  
I said.  
Giovanni:"Your first mission starts tomorrow." "You need to relax after getting away from Scorch Gate."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm ready for the mission."  
I said.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I'm ready for my first mission.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Noir Mask Begins

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new Team Rocket uniform.  
I attended the school at the Head Quarters Base and I graduated.  
Giovanni walked over to me and he gave me a new nickname to use.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I'm ready for my first mission.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. The First Mission

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new Team Rocket uniform.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We made a new base in the Unova Region after running into Team Plasma at 12:30 pm and we sent twenty poached Pokémon to the Game Corner.  
We defeated the Scorch Gate owner Jonathan Stone who tried to arrest me again and we sent him blasting off into the sky.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Bitter Reunion

Six months later.  
It's 7:00 am on December the 17th 2026.  
I'm thirty two years old and I'm an Elite Team Rocket Agent.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new Team Rocket outfit.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I'm really mad because I bumped into Payton Cross who had betrayed me when I was twenty nine.  
I failed in my mission to get Ash's Pikachu and I failed to capture my cousin's Shaymin.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Vengeance Denied

The next day.  
I woke up in my bedroom at 7:00 am and I got dressed in my brand new Team Rocket uniform.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I'm ready for my next mission.  
Ash Ketchum captured Ho-Oh at 1:00 pm and we left the Johto Region after being chased away by the Gym Leader Morty.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Behind The Mask

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new Team Rocket uniform.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I'm really happy for completing my mission at 2:30 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
